


This is where mercy led us

by oswaldwaddlepot



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, High School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswaldwaddlepot/pseuds/oswaldwaddlepot
Summary: what if it was robby who fell instead of miguel? How would Johnny feel?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	This is where mercy led us

**Author's Note:**

> Cobra Kai nor the characters belong to me.

As he cleaned up his living room, Johnny couldn't help to think about his son coming to him for help. The circumstances weren't what he imagined but he was happy to see his son. After he was finished, he glanced down to look at the picture of his mom, "I wish you were here to meet your grandson" he whispered. A knock on the door distracted him. 

"Coming!" he yelled. Two officers appeared in front of him when he opened the door.

"Are you Johnny Lawrence?" one officer asked.

"Yeah, what's this about? Am I in trouble?"

"Sir, we're gonna need you to come to the hospital with us."

"Why?" Johnny asked, confused.

"We don't have all the details yet but a fight broke out at the high school and a few students were sent to the hospital with injuries."

"Jesus."

"Sir, please come with us."

"Sure. Uh, my son Robby Keene, is he ok?"

The two officers gave him a melancholy look. "Sir, it's best we leave now."

Johnny's heart shrunk. He grabbed his keys and left with the officers. All the way there he kept quiet. It felt like an eternity before arriving at the hospital. The two officers escorted him to the waiting room where he was met with other parents.

"Where's my son?" Johnny demanded.

"We'll get the doctor, just please wait here." the officers left.

"Johnny?" Daniel spoke.

Johnny looked back and saw Daniel with his wife, who was visibly upset.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"There was a fight at school." Daniel answered.

"Yeah, no shit. Where's Robby?"

"Johnny, Sam called us after the fight. She was hysterical. She said Robby fell and was unconscious. We haven't heard anything else."

"Where's your daughter?"

"She's with a doctor, she sustained some injuries. I'm sure she'll explain everything when she's able to."

"I need answers now! Who started it? What was the fight about?"

"I wish I can answer them for you but I can't."

"Is there a Mr. Lawrence here?" a woman asked.

Johnny turned around, "I'm Mr. Lawrence."

"We need should talk somewhere less quieter." the doctor led him down the hall into a empty room.

"Mr. Lawrence, your son fell over a balcony railing, hitting his back on another railing before hitting the ground."

"Is he..?"

"He's alive. He sustained massive injuries to his back, spine and head. There's swelling on his brain and a few broken bones. We're prepping him for surgery. I'll let you see him for a moment."

Johnny was trying to process his son's injuries as he walked to his room. As they entered, Johnny saw his boy hooked up to machines, a brace over his neck, dried blood on his face as well as some bruises. He was afraid to touch him, fearing he'd add more pain to his body.

"Hey, Robby, its dad.." he looked at his bruised face, "oh, kid, I'm so sorry. Listen, I need you to pull through this, ok? We lost so much time already and that's on me. I'm deeply sorry for this."

"It's time, Mr. Lawrence." the doctor said.

"I love you Robby. I'll be here for you when you come out." Johnny watched as they wheeled him out of the room, leaving him alone. 

Hours passed with no word. Johnny walked up and down in the waiting room. The room was already empty by the time he got back and he was glad for that. He needed time to process what had happened. 

"Johnny?" Carmen came into the room.

"Hey, Carmen." Johnny looked at her.

"I heard about Robby. I wanted to check on you."

"How do you know about him?"

"Miguel, he's here too. Any word on your son?"

"Nothing. I don't know if it's good or bad."

"I can ask someone if you want me to."

"No, thanks. Uh, can you sit with me for awhile? I don't want to be alone right now."

Carmen smiled and took a seat next to him. She took his hand in hers.

"Miguel told me everything about the fight and what happened to Robby."

Johnny took a deep breath, "How'd it start?"

"That Tory girl started it. She made an announcement over the intercom, she was after that LaRusso girl. They started fighting and then everyone did too. Miguel and Robby fought but somehow they stopped and tried to stop everyone from fighting except one refused to stop."

"Who was it?"

"Hawk. Robby tried to break Hawk and another boy apart. Hawk started punching Robby and then he kicked him, causing the fall. Miguel tried to reach Robby but he wasn't fast enough."

Johnny held back his tears. He was more angry than sad.

"There's something else, the fight was recorded and posted on the internet."

Johnny didn't know how to respond. His son was in surgery because of his student and now his son's fall was being broadcast to the world. He gave her a weak smile. They both sat in silence until the doctor came in.

"Mr. Lawrence, I'm dr. Moore. I operated on your son."

"Is he alive?" Johnny held his breath.

"Yes. But there was a complication during the surgery. His injuries were worse than thought. He had some internal bleeding that we were able to fix. We had to remove his spleen. We sat most of his bones. There's still the issue with his spine and the swelling of the brain. We're going to be monitoring him closely."

"What are his chances of surviving?"

"The next 24 hours will be critical. As I said, he has issues that were monitoring. If he survives the next 24 hours, he'll have a good chance but there's a possibility he might be paralyzed. We won't know anything until he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"He's being situated in his room now. I'll send a nurse for you when he's settled." The doctor left.

"Want me to stay?" Carmen asked.

"No, you go back to Miguel. And can you thank him for me."

"Of course. He's here if you wanted to tell him in person."

"Oh, god, carmen, I forgot, I'm sorry, how is he?"

"He's got stitches and don't be sorry. Miguel and I understand that your priority is Robby."

"Thank you for being here." Johnny kissed her hand.

"I'll check on you later." Carmen walked away.

After she left, Johnny pulled out his phone. He debated if he wanted to see the fight but he had to see. Straightaway he saw the video.

Madness. Chaos. Confusion. These were his and Daniel's students fighting. He saw Robby and Miguel fighting then stopped. Miguel was telling him something he couldn't make out what he said. Miguel offered Robby his hand to help him up. Both boys ran to stop the other fights. Miguel ran out of sight. Robby ran towards Hawk and Dimitri. Hawk was punching Dimitri towards the ground until Robby intervened. Robby was yelling at Hawk. Hawk gave him a menacingly look and then he started punching him. Robby blocked each punch. They were walking closer towards the railing, Robby still blocking the punches, not seeing his surroundings. Hawk finally stopped, turned around but suddenly and quickly, he kicked Robby. He saw his son fall. Johnny took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Mr. Lawrence, you can see your son now." a nurse led him to the fourth floor. Robby's room was across the way from the nurse's station.

As soon as he entered, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Robby was hooked up to multiple machines. A tube was inserted in his mouth. A neck brace around his neck. He was laying perfectly still. Johnny pulled up a chair beside his bed. 

Johnny was raised to not express any emotion but how could he not cry when his son was fighting for his life?

"Hey, kid" Johnny grabbed Robby's hand gently, "I don't know if you can here me but there's so much I have to tell you. " He paused to clear his throat, "I'm sorry I was barely for you growing up. There's no excuse for what I did to you and your mom. I wish I can change the past but I can't. What I can do is be here for you and be by your side with any obstacle you'll face. I'm not a perfect dad or person, I've said and done stuff I'm not proud of. I can't help but wonder if my past is part of the reason you're in this bed. You and Miguel showed mercy, something I never did. I was told all my life to never show mercy or weakness and that's what I did. When your grandmother got sick and I knew she was dying, I spiraled. She was my world and she died. Next thing I know is I got a call from your mom telling me she was in labor. I never made it to your birth because of my spiraling. An apology can't make up for this but I swear on my life I will always be here for you."

"Johnny?" Daniel spoke softly.

"What do you want, LaRusso?"

"Come to check on Robby. How is he?"

"He's critical. If he makes it, he'll have a long road of recovery."

"'If'? 

"There was more damage than thought."

"God, Johnny, is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Listen, Johnny, we may never be friends or even like each other but Robby, he's a good kid. And about this morning, I really am sorry for what I said. I was out of line."

"It's ok, man."

"I'll be here at hospital tonight. Sam's being checked for cracked ribs and they're keeping her here overnight."

"Did she tell why the fight started?"

"I don't think this is the right time.."

"TELL ME, DAMMIT! Tell me why my son is here because of a fight that started with your daughter."

"Tory provoked her!"

"Why?"

"Sam and Miguel kissed."

Johnny had a confounded look on his face. "A kiss? My son is here because of a kiss?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You've said enough."

Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Call Ali" he mumbled.

"Why?"

"She's an orthopedist, remember. Robby might need one when he wakes up. I'll call her for you."

Johnny pondered this for a moment. "Call her."

Daniel left the room and Johnny dozed off. The events of the day had drained him. He refused to sleep in case Robby woke up but his became heavy and finally closed them. When he woke, Robby was still unconscious.

"Sensei" Miguel spoke behind Johnny.

"Hey, Miguel. How you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about him."

he points at Robby.

"You and me both."

"I came here because I know my mom talked to you. Sensei, I'm sorry I couldn't get him in time." Miguel started to get emotional

"Hey, its ok. This isn't on you and I don't want you to blame yourself, ok?

"What about Hawk?"

"Tell you the truth, I haven't had time to think about him."

"Understandable. Sensei, I showed mercy for him."

"I'm proud of you for that."

Johnny and Miguel smiled at each other. "Do you need anything? I'm staying here tonight for you and Sam."

"I'm getting hungry."

"I'll get you some burgers from your favorite place." Miguel left.

Johnny looked back at Robby, combing through his hair. "Ever thought about cutting your hair?" he chuckled. He continued to comb through his hair telling stories about his tournament wins. "Don't tell LaRusso this but he's a good coach. He taught you well."

"Thanks Johnny." Daniel replied amusingly.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is my only compliment you'll get from me. So, did you call Ali?"

"Yes and I explained the situation. She was shocked to know you had a kid but she's willing to help whenever you need her. She said to call her anytime."

"Don't have her number."

"Give me your phone and I'll program her number in your contacts." Johnny gave his phone to him.

"Hey, Daniel, about this morning, you had every right to be upset. She's your kid. Robby wanted to spare you from seeing her drunk. I know I should've called and I apologize for not doing so."

"That means a lot coming from-"

The machines hooked up to Robby suddenly beeped erratically.

"ROBBY?" Johnny shouted. Daniel ran to find a doctor. A few nurses came in first, checking on his vitals.

"What's happening?" Johnny continuously asked. Seconds later, Dr. Moore came in, receiving information from the nurses.

"Johnny let's leave."

"No, I have to stay here. I promised Robby I'd be here."

"Right now Robby needs you to be strong and let them work on him." Daniel grabbed him by the shoulders helping him out of the room and down the hall to empty seats. 

"God, please don't take my kid from me." Johnny let all the emotions he built up since arriving at the hospital. He put his head in his hands and cried. Daniel, sitting next to him, without hesitation put his arms around his rival and comforted him.

"He's going to be fine." He whispered in Johnny's ear.

Carmen and Miguel had came back with burgers when they noticed the two men. They quickly walked up to them.

"Is he.." Carmen asked.

"The machines went off. We left before… we don't know." Daniel answered.

Miguel sat opposite of Johnny. He put his hand on his shoulder, saying nothing. Carmen paced up and down until she saw the doctor coming. "Johnny, the doctor is coming out."

Johnny jumped up, wiping his facing on his sleeve. "What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"His heart started beeping irregular so we shocked him once. His BP was low but we managed to stabilize him. You can go back and see him."

"Go!" Daniel, Camren and Miguel told him. Johnny was just as scared to enter the room as he was earlier. Robby was still. He took his seat by his side once more. He was never one for prayer but he said one anyways. He grabbed his son's hand and sobbed.

"Please come back to me. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever!"

Johnny's phone rang, he didn't want to answer it but he felt he needed to.

"Unknown caller" the screen said. He answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Johnny, it's Ali. Hope this isn't a bad time."

"Ali?!"

"Daniel called me earlier and told me about your son and just texted me there was a problem. I'm on the next flight out to see you."

"Oh, Ali, thank you. I don't know what to say."

"It's going to be nice seeing you again and meeting your son."

Johnny cried. Ali had never heard him cry.

"Johnny, as a doctor, I can't promise you anything but as a friend, I can promise you you'll always have someone by side for what's to come."

"Ali, have I ever told you you're an angel?"

"Plenty of times in high school." This made them both giggle. "I'm gonna pack and head to the airport. See ya in a few hours."

"Ok, bye."

Johnny focused his attention back on Robby, once again combing his hair and singing a lullaby his mom sang to him.

Robby's hand started to twitch.

"Robby?" Johnny quickly took his hand, "if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Nothing.

"Reflexes" Johnny thought. Just as he was letting go of his hand, Robby opened his eyes. He looked at his dad, confused.

Johnny smiled and cried. "Its ok, son, you're going to be ok."


End file.
